My Life Sucks
by TooManyHobbiesToList123
Summary: Oneshot. Another thing that made Harry mad in Order of the Pheonix. Please R&R T for language


**Remember how angry Harry was in Order of Pheonix? Well, that anger landed him in detention with Snape. While sorting through old documents, he comes upon something that reveals a secret he wished he never knew. He sort of has the attitude of the PotterPuppetPals Harry. Before he saw Snapes Worst Memory. Just know, I love Hagrid. It's just Harry's anger speaking.**

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter. That is all J.K Rowlings. Harry's attitude in this comes from PotterPuppetPals. If you don't know what that is, YouTube it. 

_Sorting through old letters and documents! This is no way I Harry Potter should be spending my time! Moldy Voldy is out there! He killed my mum and dad!! I'll kill him!! I SHOULDN'T BE IN DETENTION! HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD -_

_Ohh, what's this? Mum!?_

Harry had come upon a worn piece of parchment, and at the top, it said in spiky writing _Dear Lily. _

_What the hell is this!?_

Harry skimmed through the letter, with each sentence his stomach giving an uneasy jolt.

"Something fascinating you, Potter?" Snape's oily voice asked.

Harry looked up into his smug face and scowled.

"What's this?! What the BLOODY HELL is this!?" Harry asked, shaking the letter.

Snape's eyes went colder then usual at the sight of it.

"That is none of your concern, and you should have known better than to sneak around in my things. Now, hand it over." He said in a deadly voice, holding out his hand.

"Sorry, _sir _but aren't I supposed to be sorting whatever's in this box?"

Snape glared at him, daring him to go on.

"Well this letter was in the box."

"Potter, if you do not want to be expelled, _hand over the letter_."

"No! Don't think I will! It'll make excellent blackmail."

"Potter!"

"Rictusempra!"

Snape started to laugh, clutching his side. Slowly sinking to the floor, he gasped "Potter!" in the midst of laughs.

"Ha! See you loser." Harry said stepping around him and running out of the dungeon.

When he was in an empty corridor, he angrily threw his bag down and started kicking the wall.

"My life sucks! My parents are dead, that Umbridge is a hag, Cho is a over emotional pit of tears! Zacharis Smith makes me want to cry! Ron is taller than me! Hermione is smarter! Dobby is more noble AND NOW SNAPE LOVED MY MOM!? HAGRID, WHY DID YOU EVER BRING ME HERE!" He roared angrily.

"Harry!?" Someone gasped.

Harry turned around angrily, ready to yell at whoever it was to leave him alone. His expression softened however, when he saw it was Ginny Weasely.

"Hi Ginny." He said bluntly, turning back to the wall.

"Harry, what's wrong with you?!"

"EVERYTHING! I GOT A FUCKING SCAR ON MY HEAD THAT LETS ME SEE INTO THE HEAD OF THE GUY WHO KILLED MY PARENTS, NO ONE BELIEVES ME ABOUT VOLDEMORT, UMBRIDGE IS A HAG, RON IS TALLER! HERMIONE SMARTER! DOBBY-"

"I heard all that the first time! I think you need to calm down-"

"CALM?! HOW CAN I BE CALM!? NOTHING IS RIGHT IN MY LIFE!! DUDLEY ALWAYS GOT WHATEVER I WANTED, MY AUNT AND UNCLE SUCK-"

Ginny interrupted his rant by stuffing a Honeydukes chocolate into his mouth.

"I LIVED IN A CUPBOARD FOR 11 YEARS-ohh chocolate!"

"There. Now can you please shut up and come with me to the common room?"

Harry nodded, chewing on the chocolate. He grabbed his bag, the letter still held tight in his hand, and followed Ginny.

_In the common room_

"Ron, Harry's lost his marbles." Ginny said quietly while Harry ate more chocolate.

Ron snorted. "Yeah you'd think-"

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!?" Harry shouted.

"Oh no, the chocolate ran out." Ginny quivered.

"RON! You're my best mate, right?"

"Yeah..." Ron said slowly, afraid of where this could go.

"Well then can you _please _explain to me why my life sucks?"

"Harry, what are you talking about-?" Hermione tried.

"LOOK AT THIS LETTER!" Harry shouted, throwing it at her.

Hermione read it, with Ron and Ginny over her shoulder.

"Snape loved your mom? Gross!" Ron said disgusted.

"This is all Hagrids fault." Harry said dully.

"How?"

"He told me I'm a wizard. If he hadn't, I would've still been trying to avoid all the letters, and at some secondary school."

"But Harry! You're an amazing wizard-"

"Says who!? You beat me in every test! And you! Ron and Ginny! You come from an amazing family! I'm related to the Dursleys!"

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud _Crack_.

Dobby the house elf appeared by Harry's elbow.

"Harry Potter! Why are you so upset!?"

"Upset?! Dobby! You tried killing me in my second year!"

"But Harry Potter!" Dobby squealed, but Hermione cut him off. "Harry! Don't take your anger out at Dobby!"

"Oh! I suppose this has something to do with 'spew' ?"

"It's not SPEW! It's Society for Promotion-"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. My life sucks!"

Ron uneasily bit his lip. "Dude, wake up. You're one of the most famous wizards of this century-"

"That doesn't help! I don't want to be famous for this! MY MUM AND DAD ARE DEAD AND NOBODY BELIEVES ME THAT THE ONE WHO DID IT IS BACK! Why would I make that up? I am NOT some pretty boy seeking attention!"

"Er-Harry-"

"WHAT?!"

"Shut up." Ron said thumping him across the head.

Harry glowered.

"Harry, he's right! If you don't shut up-"

"You'll what?"

"I'll-I'll never give you chocolate again!" Hermione said desparatedly.

Harry crossed his arms angrily. "Fine."

Come on, he had to have his chocolate.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." He said standing up.

On his way to the boys staircase, in order to release his anger, he shot _Rictusempra _at Fred who had been trying to put a Vanishing Hat on him.

"Brilliant Harry! Brilliant!" He gasped.

Harry didn't answer but ran up the stairs instead.

Glad to see the dormitory was empty, he slammed the door behind him.

His scar seared with pain, and the usual tears of pain hit his eyes.

"Stupid Moldy Voldy." He said darkly, blinking the pain away.

**It was an idea I got when I was awake at...4-ish in the morning. It worked better in my mind...One shot. Don't know the name of what this would classify as, if you do lemme know so I can mention it. I feel as if I should be angry right now, but I'm oddly peaceful.**


End file.
